The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to controlling an operation of a radio frequency system to mitigate interference by one radio with co-existing radios.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with another electronic device and/or a network. To facilitate wireless communication, the radio frequency system may include multiple radios that communicate with other electronic devices, wireless access points, cellular base stations, and the like. Since each radio within the radio frequency system communicates via various frequency bands, antenna sectors, and other communication parameters, the operation of each radio within the radio frequency may affect the operation of other radios.